This application generally relates to interactive multimedia distribution systems and, more particularly, to restoring stored media.
Hard drives, and other memory devices, sometimes fail. The fear of failure haunts anyone who stores business data, precious home movies, pictures, and any other media content. As digital video recorders grow in popularity, for example, more and more users have a significant investment in a library of media stored to their recorder. Should the digital recorder experience a memory or other hardware failure, and some or all of that library is lost, the user may lose media of significant value. What is needed, then, are methods, systems, and products that provide a restoration service for recorded media.